Talk:Riven/@comment-89.69.235.110-20120528082747/@comment-64.146.167.168-20120529224504
I honestly cannot imagine a situation where you can proc Trinity Force 3-4 times in one combo unless you and an enemy are having a life or death no retreat battle. Because Riven doesn't benefit from the AP or mana you are wasting gold that could be used for better, stronger items. Building a Frozen Mallet on top of a Trinity is wasting more gold since the slow from Frozen Mallet completely overrides that of Trinity's. You are paying over 4000 gold for almost half a Trinity. Riven simply does not benefit from critical strike as much as other champions do such as an AD carry. It is helpful to have if you build a Youmuu's, however it should not be prioritized. Additional movement speed is always a good thing to have on any champion. But it should not be your primary focus by any means. You give a scenario of chasing a dying target, but if you would have built a stronger item set you wouldn't find yourself in situations where someone is running away from you as often. Hence movement speed is not as prioritized on Riven. Furthermore, she has four dashes which can make up for that. Health is another stat that is good on any champion but should not be prioritized on Riven unless you are building Tanky-DPS. Items such as Frozen Mallet and Warmog's, topped off with a Atma's Impaler works well together. After purchasing a Frozen Mallet you are paying 4070 gold for: 30 AD, 30% Attack Speed, 15% Crit, 12% MS, 250 HP, and a passive you can use every 2 seconds. A Youmuu's would be much more cost efficient. Plus building an early Brutalizer helps laning phase which can be built into Youmuu's. Phage is the only effective item on Riven that can be bought prior to purchasing a Trinity Force. Purchasing a Bloothirster is one of the best things you can do as Riven if you want to deal damage. The 100 extra AD will scale off of everything. (Passive and 4 skills.) Her passive will also trigger life steal which does not make it 'useless' by any means. Of course, Wriggle's Lantern is a great early game purchase as well. However, it is best used when you are having a trouble in your top lane. Typically you will want to start off with Cloth Armor and 5 Health Pots to mitigate the damage of your enemy. (Olaf/Riven/Irelia for example). If facing an enemy such as Cho'Gath you would be better off with Boots and 3 Health Pots. If you are dominating in lane you do not have an incentive to purchase a Wriggle's as much as an early B.F. Sword. Otherwise, purchasing an early Wriggle's is your best bet. Your runes and masteries are typical. Although I typically take MR per level simply because I will not need to worry about MR when laning against popular solo tops such as Olaf, Riven, Irelia, etc. Since you seem to be quite the Riven player I would recommend trying out a build without Trinity Force. If you never lose with Trinity Force then I cannot even imagine anyone beating you if you built an early Bloodthirster if you choose to snowball like crazy. I doubt anyone could kill you if you built tanky either.